<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can Take You Out by FayeHunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887897">I Can Take You Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter'>FayeHunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lingerie 5sos [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol references, Lingerie, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, What else is new, it's luke and ashton pretending to be strangers for the fantasy of it all to hook up, they are in a bar, they are specifically in a bathroom at a bar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke meets a handsome stranger in a bar and decides to have some fun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lingerie 5sos [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can Take You Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made a joke comment about Lingerie Lashton roleplaying a sex fantasy and then it spiraled and here we are. Luke and Ashton pretending to be strangers in a club, fucking in bathroom. Thanks to <a href="https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/">Amanda</a> for indulging me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke knows he looks good tonight. He’s wearing his tightest </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me</span>
  </em>
  <span> leather trousers, hugging every curve and making his legs look miles longer, especially with his star and lighting boots, the extra inch boosting him up just enough, red silk shirt opened as low as he can get away with at the club. He’s wearing glitter eyeshadow and matching nail polish and when the light catches him, he sparkles and glows. It’s all the perfect wrapping for the red lacy bralette and matching panties he’s wearing underneath, just barely covered by the cut of his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke’s leaning up against the bar, trying to get the bartender’s attention for a drink, knows that the movement makes his legs look twice as long and puts his ass on display. Luke’s just managed to grab the bartender to order his drink when he feels someone press against his side, fingers brushing over the small of his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you drinking sweetheart?” The man asks, turning to smile at Luke. Luke blushes when he catches his eyes. He has a strong jawline, sparkling hazel eyes, and slicked back black hair. His hand is warm against Luke’s back and Luke can’t help smiling, leaning into it, eyes half-lidded as he tries to flirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tequila sunrise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A sweet drink for a sweet boy,” he says, smirking as he turns back to the bartender to order it and a Coke for himself. The bartender makes them, handing them over as the man pays for their drinks. Luke sips his lightly until the man turns his attention back to Luke. He turns slightly, positioning himself so that he’s facing Luke, elbow resting on the bar, hip cocked slightly. Luke mimics his posture, cocking his hip and tilting his head, letting the front of his shirt fall open slightly. The man’s attention is drawn down Luke’s chest, catching on the hint of lace under the silk. He glances up at Luke, slow easy smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I get a name with that sweet drink order?” He asks, reaching out to hook a finger into the waistband of Luke’s trousers, tugging him a little closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke raises an eyebrow, “Do you think you’ve earned it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do I have to do for it then? I’ll tell you mine, if you tell me yours,” He says, leaning into Luke’s space, close enough for Luke to see the stubble on his face. Luke can just picture the feeling on that stubble between his legs, rubbing against his thighs. It makes him a little hard, thinking about it. The man grins, clearly realizing Luke’s train of thought. Luke blushes, taking a sip of his drink to distract himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ashton,” he says after a beat. The lights of the club flash across his face, painting him in neons. Luke’s captivated staring at him, the curve of his nose, the way the lights paint his hair in reds and blues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” he responds. Luke holds his hand out, feeling goofy when Ashton takes it, kissing the back of Luke’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty name for a pretty boy,” Ashton says. He tugs lightly on Luke’s pants, pulling him in close. They’re inches from each other, breathing in each other’s air. Luke smiles, running a hand along Ashton’s torso, along the edge of his open shirt before he squeezes Ashton’s bicep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re the pretty one,” he murmurs, leaning into Ashton. Ashton meets him halfway, pulling him into a kiss. He tastes of sugar sweet Coke, sticky sweet as Luke licks the taste from his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For such a shy boy, you certainly know how to make a lasting impression,” Ashton whispers into Luke’s ear when he pulls back, voice just barely audible above the thumping of the bass, the noise of the crowd. Luke grins, moving closer, pressing himself against Ashton’s front. Ashton slips his hand around Luke’s waist, squeezing Luke’s ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re very forward. We only just met.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re very forward,” Ashton says back, voice husky. He brings a thigh up between Luke’s, rubbing lightly over the outline of Luke’s dick in his pants. Luke groans, just barely stopping himself from grinding down. Luke’s never this flirty with strangers, doesn’t fall into bed this easily with people he barely knows, but there’s just something about Ashton. Luke wants to know what he’s like, all the little things about him, wants to feel him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke brings a hand up, running his fingers along Ashton’s stubble, humming. Ashton turns into the touch, rubbing against Luke’s hand, letting Luke feel the drag on his skin. Luke’s dick twitches in interest, at the prospect of what could happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you suck me off in the bathroom?” Luke asks, lips pressed close to Ashton’s ear as he asks. Ashton groans, rubbing his thigh against Luke, snaking a hand down the back of Luke’s pants and snapping the elastic of Luke’s panties. Luke whines at the sensation, dick leaking slightly into his panties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very forward of you, pretty boy,” Ashton teases, squeezing Luke’s ass. Luke presses himself fully against Ashton’s front, rubbing his dick against Ashton’s thigh fully now, practically riding him at the bar. The music is loud, thumping in his ears. Ashton’s bathed in reds and blues and whites. Luke doesn’t think he’s ever met anyone as pretty as Ashton before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only for you. Wanna see what you feel like against me,” Luke says, trailing a hand down to squeeze Ashton’s dick in his pants. Ashton moans, cut off when he takes Luke’s face in his hands and kisses him, nipping at his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Ashton says, tugging Luke towards the bathrooms. Luke feels a thrill in his chest, at the idea of getting to duck around with someone he barely knows in a public bathroom. It feels so special and different. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thrilling. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashton tugs Luke into the bathroom and into one of the stalls. He presses Luke against the closed door, kissing him deeply, pulling Luke’s shirt from his pants. Luke returns the kiss, threading his fingers into Ashton’s hair and tugging a little. They continue like this for a few moments, trading kisses and rubbing against each other lightly, looking for release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I’m never this forward with strangers,” Luke gasps, digging his fingers into Ashton’s shoulders as Ashton leans down, biting at his neck. Luke whines as Ashton trails kisses along his neck, his jaw, sucking a bruise at his collarbone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean, you don’t usually just let random men fuck you in the bathroom at a club,” Ashton says, rubbing at Luke’s nipples. Luke feels his knees buckle a little, arching into the touch. Ashton smirks, unbuttoning Luke’s shirt and pushing it back off his shoulders. Luke blushes when he stops, rubbing his fingers over the edge of Luke’s bra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well aren’t you fancy?” Ashton murmurs, tugging at the strap lightly, snapping it. Luke arches into Ashton’s touch, tugging at his hair until Ashton tilts his head back, kissing Luke. Ashton pulls back, gazing up at Luke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought you wanted me to suck you off?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still do,” Luke says. Ashton grins, undoing the button on Luke’s pants. He pulls down Luke’s pants, sinking to his knees. Ashton grins up at Luke, fitting his mouth around Luke’s dick through his panties and sucking lightly. Luke groans, letting his head fall back against the stall door as Ashton pulls the red lace panties down, rubbing his cheeks against Luke’s smooth thighs. Luke gasps, moving into the touch, feeling the drag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aston takes Luke’s dick in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. He moves his mouth around Luke, taking more of him in his mouth, licking at the head. Luke feels his dick hit the back of Ashton’s throat, groaning when Ashton sucks harder, pulling back slightly to suck Luke in deeper. Luke’s eyelids flutter, head falling back against the stall as Ashton continues his movement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So good. So soft and lovely. You have the best mouth,” Luke murmurs, fingers tight in Ashton’s hair as he keeps sucking, fingers resting on Luke’s hips. Ashton hollows his cheeks again, licking the head, swirling around his tongue as he keeps sucking. He rubs his cheeks against Luke’s thighs, his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ash, Ash, I can’t,” Luke pants, all pretense of play gone. Ashton glances up at Luke through his eyelashes, eyes dancing with mirth as he grips Luke’s hips tightly, fingers leaving bruises as he keeps sucking Luke’s dick. Luke digs his fingers into Ashton’s hair, tugging roughly at it. Ashton rubs his cheeks over Luke’s thighs, stubble catching on the smooth skin as Ashton hollows his cheeks out, sucking Luke’s dick, tongue swirling around the head. Luke keeps panting, digging his fingers tighter, arching up until he’s cumming down Ashton’s throat with a moan he has to cover with his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashton pulls back, coming off Luke’s dick with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop, </span>
  </em>
  <span>lips shiny and red. He grins up at Luke, face flushed, chest red. Luke tugs on him again, pulling Ashton up off his knees so Luke can capture his mouth in a heated kiss. Ashton nips at Luke bottom lip, fingers hooked into Luke’s panties, rubbing his thumb over Luke’s hip bone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was I good?” Luke murmurs against Ashton’s lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you good? Baby, this was for you. Of course you were good. I should be asking how I did,” Ashton says, huffing out a laugh, gazing at Luke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could never be bad Ashton. Catering to my every whim, even if it’s me asking you to suck my dick in a bathroom,” Luke giggles, draping his arms around Ashton’s shoulders. Ashton hums, nuzzling into Luke’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think you can stay hard enough to fuck me at home?” Luke asks lightly. Ashton laughs, muffling the sound in Luke’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean you don’t want me to fuck you against the bathroom stall?” Ashton teases. Luke smacks him, earning a loud laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is dirty and gross.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just got on my knees in this bathroom for you. Have some respect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be able to see you though if we fuck in here,” Luke murmurs, blushing at how sappy it sounds. Ashton laughs, eyes crinkling at the corner, dimple on his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are such a sap,” he says. Luke rolls his eyes, but doesn’t deny it. Luke wants to go home and take a nice shower and lay in their bed and curl up in the pillows and let Ashton fuck him. He wants to be able to kiss Ashton and tell him Luke loves him and brush the loose curls from his eyes as Ashton fucks into him. Luke’s enjoyed this game, fooling around with Ashton, pretending that they don’t know each other, but Luke enjoys the fact that he can leave this bar with Ashton, holding his hand, and go back to their life together. It’s nice for a while to have his fantasy, but Luke loves Ashton. Luke wants to be able to love Ashton openly and freely for everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke and Ashton straighten themselves up, readjusting their clothing. Luke buttons up his shirt, fixing his pants. Ashton does the same thing, smoothing back his hair. Luke leans over, brushing a curl back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for tonight,” Luke says. Ashton smiles, twinkle in his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pleasures all mine darling. I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Ashton says, taking Luke’s hand and tugging him out of the bathroom and back into the club as they make their way to the exit. Luke leans his head against Ashton’s shoulder as they head to the car, humming. Luke’s happy to always have Ashton for all his love and acceptance. No matter what. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me on <a href="https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/">tumblr!</a> Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>